


바이올린 연주

by arrny



Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, 루이레스타, 뱀파이어 연대기, 뱀파이어와의 인터뷰
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 06:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrny/pseuds/arrny
Summary: 레스타가 바이올린 연주를 합니다. 루이는 쫌 다른 걸 연주합니다...





	바이올린 연주

**Author's Note:**

> 옛날 말투 쓰는 루레 보고파서 쓴 것. 태그에 쓴대로 꾸금 표현 있어요

우아하게 늘어지는 바이올린 소리가 고풍스러운 거실을 가득 채우고 있었다. 나는 문을 닫고는 그 선율을 따라 발걸음을 옮겼다. 피아노 위에 악보를 올려놓고 바이올린을 켜는 데에 열중한 그가 눈에 들어왔다. 그는 내 쪽을 돌아보았다. 그리고는 음악이 끊겼다.

“아, 루이 자네인가.”

“응. 방해했나? 계속 하게.”

그의 얇은 입술이 희미하게 호선을 그렸다. 그러더니 다시 활을 올리고는 연주를 계속하기 시작했다. 다시금 그 모든 풍경에 놀랍도록 어울리는 음악이 현과 활 사이에서 쏟아져 나왔다. 나는 만족스레 그것을 감상하다가 몇 초 뒤에 그 곡이 피아노 위에 있는 악보와 전혀 다르다는 것을 알아챘다. 나른하게 늘어지던 전의 곡과는 달리, 다소 박자감 있고 기교가 많은 선율이 온 집안을 채워갔다. 그건 그것대로 마음에 들었다. 마음에 들지 않는다고 해서 어찌할 수 있는 것은 아니었지만. 내 앞에 서 있는 것은 제멋대로이기 유명한 뱀파이어 레스타가 아닌가. 변덕스럽고 자기중심적인 그의 성정을 가장 잘 알고 있는 것은 다름 아닌 나였다. 나는 소파에 걸터앉아 가만히 음악과 연주자를 음미했다.

그는 늘 그렇듯이 잘 재단된 옷을 입고 있었다. 진한 와인빛의 셔츠는 실내의 등 아래에서 품위 있게 빛났고, 검은 모직 바지는 늘씬한 다리를 너무 헐렁하지도, 꽉 조이지도 않게 감싸고 있었다. 평소와 조금 다른 것은, 그가 바이올린 연주하는 데에 거슬린다고 생각했는지 풍성한 금발 머리를 뒤로 묶고 있었다는 것이다. 대단하기도 하지, 매번 인간들만큼 옷차림에 신경을 쓰다니. 나는 뱀파이어의 영생을 살면서도 결코 이해하지 못할 것이다. 물론 어린 시절에는, 이백년 전에는 나도 그런 것을 신경 쓰긴 했지만 지금은, 그리고 앞으로는 하등 관심이 없을 테니.

음악은 끝으로 치달으며 차차 느려졌다. 활을 길게 잡아끄는 손의 움직임에 따라 그의 몸이 천천히 앞뒤로 흔들렸다. 빠져나온 금발 한 자락도 뱀파이어의 새하얀 얼굴 옆에 늘어져 천천히 흔들렸다. 아름다운 광경이었다. 흡혈만큼이나 짜릿한 기쁨을 주어 어쩐지 은밀히 느껴야 할 것만 같은 아름다움.

그 모든 것을 찬찬히 감상하는 사이 마침내 연주는 끝이 났다. 그는 한 발을 뒤로 빼기까지 하며 귀족적인 자세로 인사했다. 그 모습엔 나도 참지 못하고 설핏 웃음이 터졌다. 나는 자신만만함과 애정이 동시에 가득 담긴 파란 눈동자를 향해 말했다.

“멋진 연주이군.”

“자네와 어울리는 곡을 켜봤어. 그건 그렇고, 웬일이지?”

“그냥, 사냥을 하다가 이 근처를 지나게 되었네.”

그가 웃었다. 조금 전에 내가 지은 소리 없는 미소와는 전혀 다른, 온 공기를 낮게 타고 흐르는 커다랗고 즐거운 웃음소리였다. 어느새 그는 뱀파이어의 초자연적인 빠르기로 나에게 순식간에 다가와 있었다. 소파에 무릎을 반쯤 걸치고, 나를 위에서 바라보며 그는 여전히 싱글거리는 태도로 물었다.

“정말 그게 다인가?”

“무엇이?”

“여기까지 온 것 말일세. 자네 집은 우리 집에서 적어도 3마일은 되는 걸로 알고 있는데.”

그가 나를 향해 고개를 숙였다. 파랗게 반짝이는 두 쌍의 눈은 이제 내 코앞에 있었다. 호수 같은 눈동자에 내 얼굴이 비쳐 보일 정도로 가까운 거리였다. 악마 같으니라고, 나는 그 아름다움에 홀리는 기분을 애써 떨쳐내고는 아무렇지 않은 척 답했다.

“물론 레스타 자네도 보고 싶었지. 그 말을 듣고 싶었나?”

그는 급작스럽고 그만큼 달콤한 키스로 내게 답했다. 오늘은 아직 사냥을 나갔다오지 않은 건지, 뱀처럼 차가운 혀가 입안을 애무했다. 악마 같은 키스였다. 이내 나는 모든 것을 잊고는 그에게 열중하기 시작했다. 그는 성급하고 기교 넘치게 혀를 얽었다. 방금 전에 그가 연주하던 음악과 너무나 닮은 입맞춤이었다. 차가운 손가락은 내 몸을 타고 내려가 천천히 셔츠의 단추를 풀어 내렸다. 아래로 내려가던 손은 문득 어느 지점에서 멈추었다. 얼마 전에 단추가 떨어지는 바람에 실밥만 남은 자리였다. 나와 입 맞추고 있던 그는 목구멍 깊은 곳으로 쯧 하는 소리를 냈다. 입이 떨어졌다.

“아, 루이, 이런 옷은 좀 버리라니까. 내 말은 듣지도 않는군.”

이제는 내 무릎에 반쯤 올라탄 그가 얼굴을 찡그리며 나를 내려 보았다. 좀 낡긴 했지만, 그렇다고 버릴 필요까지야 없지 않은가. 그런 대꾸가 머릿속에서 떠돌았다. 그러나 입 밖에 내면 그가 더 귀찮게 할 것임이 분명하기에, 나는 그저 어깨를 으쓱하고 말았다. 하지만 나도 모르게 충동적으로 떠오른 생각을 뱉었다.

“아름답게 차려입고 연주하는 것은 자네로 충분해.”

그의 하얀 미간에 아로새겨졌던 주름이 펴졌다. 그는 내 목덜미를 금방이라도 깨물 것처럼 얼굴을 묻고는 웃었다. 낮은 진동이 내 피부를 타고 흘렀다. 그 소리가 제법 요염하게 느껴졌다.

“앞으로 자네 앞에선 바이올린 연주만 해야겠네.”

그가 속삭였다. 그리곤 마침내 내 목을 물었다. 날카로운 송곳니가 내 살갗을 뚫었다. 그가 얕게 피를 빨아들임과 동시에 차오르는 쾌감에 나는 고개를 젖혔다.

“아……”

실로 간만에 느끼는 기쁨이었다. 보통 사냥감을 물기는 해도 뱀파이어인 내가 물릴 일은 없으니, 피가 빨리는 일은 드물었던 것이다. 아, 나보다 강한 어둠의 짐승에게 물리는 기분을 어떻게 설명할 수 있을까. 나는 그저 황홀한 환열에 깊이 빠져들 뿐이었다.

오늘 아직 취하지 못한 피를 나에게서 다 뺏어갈 것처럼 흡혈하던 그는 내가 조금 힘들어 질 때쯤 입을 뗐다. 붉게 젖은 입술은 나와 마찬가지로 쾌감에 헐떡이고 있었다. 그는 나를 혹은 내 피를 음미하며 바라보다가 다시 붉은 입가에 호선을 그렸다.

“그러는 자네도 날 위해 아름답게 차려입고 바이올린을 켜주는 것은 어떤가?”

아름다운 금발 악마는 저를 집요하게 훑던 내 시선을 알아채고 있었다. 그럴 만도 했다. 그토록 노골적으로 그를 감상하고 있었으니 말이다. 문득 그 사실을 들킨 것이 일기장을 들킨 것 마냥 부끄러워졌다. 그래서 나는 그의 찌르는 듯한 시선을 피하며 답했다.

“싫네. 키는 법도 모르는 데다.”

“오, 루이…”

웃음이 잔뜩 농축된 목소리가 피로 젖은 입술 사이에서 흘러나왔다. 그는 이제 눈까지 휘며 웃고 있었다. 그는 나를 놀리며 말을 이었다.

“뭐 그럼 대신 나를 연주해주던가.”

바이올린만큼 아름다운 음색이었다. 어찌 이런 악마에게 취하지 않을 수가 있겠는가. 나는 다소 거친 움직임으로 그의 매끄러운 셔츠를 끌어내렸다. 익숙한 체향에 온 감각이 흠뻑 취해갔다. 옷을 벗겨 내리며 대리석 같은 몸을 송곳니로 짓씹었다. 내 목을 끌어안은 그는 그저 즐거운 웃음소리만을 냈다.

그 소리가 다른 색을 띠게 된 것은 단단한 손가락이 그의 안으로 파고들었을 때였다. 나는 작게 신음하는 그의 입술을 빨아들일 듯이 키스했다. 입술에서는 채 마르지 않은 나의 피맛이 났다.

“읏… 아, 자네…”

아래 위로 그를 한참 농락했다. 아무래도 아까 나를 빙글거리며 놀리던 것이 괘씸했기 때문이다. 희미하게 꿈틀거리던 그의 허리가 잘게 떨릴 정도까지 한참을 애무하다가 입을 떼었다. 손가락은 여전히 안에 들어찬 채였다. 그는 내가 입을 떼자마자 크게 숨을 삼켰다. 그리고 다급하게 말했다.

“괴롭히지 말게, 루이.”

그런 그를 비웃어주었다.

“자네를 연주하라고 하지 않았나. 그러니 조율은 필수적이지.”

나는 그의 가장 안쪽 부분을 긁듯이 눌렀다. 잘게 떨리던 허리가 기어이 튀어 올랐다. 단정하게 뒤로 묶여 있던 금빛 머리칼을 이미 제멋대로 흐트러진 채였다. 낮게 신음하는 그의 목을 당겨 키스했다. 그러다가 머리칼이 팔에 닿았다. 나는 그제야 깨달았다. 그의 금발을 얌전히 묶어 있었던 것은 그 옛날, 18세기 프랑스에서나 쓰던 리본이었다. 기분 좋은 웃음이 스며 나왔다. 요즘 시대에 누가 리본으로 머리를 묶나. 참 그다운 당당함이었다. 유행이 어찌되었든 하고 싶은 대로 하는 그 제멋대로인 성질 말이다. 그건 내가 너무나도 사랑하는 그다움이었다. 나는 애정어린 손길로 리본을 끌러 내렸다. 반짝이는 금발이 어깨위에 쏟아졌다.

“흐……”

쏟아진 머리칼은 그에게 닿은 내 목덜미까지 간질였다. 그는 상처 입은 아기 동물처럼 나에게 얼굴을 묻었다. 아, 내가 그가 무엇을 하려는지 깨달은 순간, 다시 한 번 뾰족한 이가 피부를 찢고 들어왔다. 그리고 나는 바닥없는 깊고 깊은 쾌감에 빠졌다. 반쯤 넋이 나가서 손가락 몇 개로 거칠게 그의 아래를 들쑤셨다. 예민하게 내벽이 꿈틀거리는 것이 느껴졌다. 그만큼 내 목덜미를 무는 악력도 강해졌다. 거기서 조금만 더 힘을 주면 뼈가 산산조각 날 것만 같았다. 많은 양의 피를 빨아들이며 그의 목울대가 울렁거렸다. 반쯤 벗겨진 셔츠를 걸치고 있는 마른 등이 흡혈의 기쁨으로 느리게 떨렸다. 나 또한 마찬가지인 상태일 테지, 나는 어둠 같은 까마득한 열락 아래에서 멍하니 생각했다.

“레스타, 하, 레스타……”

물에 빠진 이처럼 애타게 부르짖는 내 목소리에 그가 고개를 들었다. 파란 눈동자 안의 동공이 잔뜩 확장되어 있었다. 그리고 흥분된 몸짓으로 그는 내 성기를 품었다. 아니, 내가 잔뜩 흥분하여 그에게 삽입하였나. 그게 뭐 그리 중요한가. 우리 둘 다 잔뜩 달아올라 헐떡대는 상태였는데 말이다.

그 이후론 뱀파이어의 본능만 남은 몸놀림뿐이었다. 감각만이 남아 그를 애무하고, 그에게 키스하고, 그의 내부를 희롱했다. 그도 마찬가지로 나를 애무하고, 내 위에서 허리를 움직이고, 제 안에 들어찬 나를 한껏 느꼈다. 일련의 행위에서 계속 헐떡거리는 우리의 노골적인 신음이 겹쳐 흘렀다. 음악으로 친다면 아름답다기보다는 천박한 연주일까.

그러나 끝나지 않을 것만 같은 높은 절정이 끝나고, 그의 입에서 튀어나온 말은 전혀 다른 류의 말이었다. 그는 발그레해진 뺨을 하고는 나른하게 웃으며 말했다.

“멋진 연주이군.”

이번엔 내가 갑작스러운, 그러나 달콤한 키스로 그에게 답했다.


End file.
